To treasure youngest Black
by SraRoberts
Summary: When harry potter gets betrayed by his wife and raped by his best friend . how does death saves his master only by giving him a cherished live while also close to his real family Watch the black family in a new light MoD! Harry , beautiful harry , Ron,Ginny,maybe dumbledore bashing SLASH


**A/N : hey guys I m truly new to this story writing but I love to read and wanted to try writing too**

 **Here is my first story hopefully you will like it so I can continue the format contains MOD harry , reborn harry , beautiful harry because I love it that way it it as slash ficso if you have problem don't read that that the only solution**

 **warning : slash ( boyxboy)**

 **Haven't decided the pairing and I will have time to decide so yeah here the prologue read and tell if I continue**

 **/Prologue/**

 _"Master what have you done " death was never shocked how could he always knew what will happen when and how but as he saw his master lying on the bed a blood drenched hand and a knife in his hand he was nothing more then shocked_

 _His master laughed as he asked the queation " what have i done death thats what i keep asking to myself everything in my life death is a burden when i try to live a new betrayal breaks me again but this time death I cant stand again to face the world please take me death please let me die_

 _" I cant master you are bound to me till internity tell me master what happened"_

 _"My wife death she wanted my money death she cheats and tries to kill me but nothing is more worst then my own bestest freind the one who I thought as a family he he ..." fresh tears atarted leaking his masters eyes Death hung his head he knew what Ron wesley had done with his master he had seen from afar his masters beauty was difficult to look down the weasley as jealous and needy knew what he cant have so he had made the plan to steal it and raped his master He death coundnt do anything about it as he was death he can help it he was angry at himself that he coundnt save his master but he will now_

 _His master was suddenly hysterics and begging " please death please i beg you i dont want to live please i want to go back to mom dad , serius please death please"_

 _That suddenly blinked a idea in his mind " master you cant die but you can be reborn in past or in future i know you dont want to live here will you rather live in past with your mother , father and your godparents but you wont remember yourself till your eleventh birthday in past is it okay with you "_

 _His master was looking pale more that he was due too blood loss he tried to think clearly without tearing up again as he said "yess please"_

 _Then ready yourself master " see you in another time"_

 _He watched as his masters body starting fading and a ball of enery appeared and death said " go"_

 _It was spiralling to somewhere no one knew..._

 _/ /..._

 _Cyngus black was ready to tear his hairs apart as he paced around the hall of the labour ward of st. Mungos as he waitedd for his third and youngest child to be born he was not that problematic with the whole girl first born thing actually he adored his two little girls as much as apureblood can but even he cant say that he didnt needed a heir his brother has already birthed two sons of his own and his cousin has a daughter Bellatrix already and his wife cant have more children_

 _While orion has two sons and heir to black family but if cyngus would have his own heir he woundnt have to lose everything to his brother and his smug wife ( his cousin ) walburga black_

 _He hoped to have a son of his own he wasnt like walburga trying to take away his sons childhood his son would have a beautiful childhood and enough pureblood etiquete but ofcourse if a daughter he would just accept his fate and dote on his daughter_

 _As he waitted finally the screams of his wife druella black stopped and a baby cries started he stopped pacing and jogged towards the door . the door opened for him as he steeped inside his wife druella lied their sweaty but a content smile on her face as she fusssed over the baby who was gurgling happily at her .._

 _the mediwitch came towards him and said " congratulations Lord cyngus (as orion is lord black ) you are father of a healthy baby boy "_

 _As the mediwitch said that he was bursting with happyness " can i see him and my wife"_

 _" ofcourse lord cygnus go ahead "_

 _Druella looked up and raised a hand he took it as he sat on the bed she pushed the baby towards him after taking care of two girls he was a master at how to take a baby he tooks the baby his baby boy in his arms and coundnt help but sigh the little boy his boy was beautiful in the only word he could describe him the black straight and silky looking hairs with little bit of blonde highlight in the tips of his hairs (like druella has blonde hair as have narsicca but andronema and cyngus have black hairs ) a cute button nose , rose like pettled lips pinkish and the most beautiful feature of his boy was bright vibrant emerland eyes he finally said as druella was waiting for him to say something " he is beautiful and ours " he saw druella nodding but could'nt concrete as little one was keeping his whole concentration_

 _After what felt like hours but was only ten minutes the mediwitch cazme back " whats the name " a magical parchment in her hand which will duplicate to the ministry , to the house lord black and griggnots to keep record , it was like a magical certificate_

 _Cygnus again looked at his little boy " Leo Cygnus Black " as he said that a buzz ran through the room ending on the parchment as leos name was written in golden letters in it and most of the copys left dissappered where they should be respectively leaving two copys one for st . Mungos and an original one for him to take_

 _He called his senior elf and he took it home to his study in safety_

 _He gave leo back to druella as he was asleep to put him in the crib finally signing only one night the next day he would be flooded with people trying to "congratulate or bussines " about his son_

 _But he was happy alot he took druella hand in his own " thanks " he knew it was short but being a pureblood you could not sweep your girl and twirl her_

 _Druella gave a smile and squeezed his hand_

 _And today it was all okay_

 _It will tommorrow that will change everything_

 _He sighed softly and watched little leo And the youngest black sleeping dreaming about who know what ..._

 **/ that's it for now I hope you like if you do please review /**


End file.
